Guardian High
by CosmioStarGirl
Summary: Allie and Snow, The charters from IzzyMaster's story ROTG: Protection, start a new advencher as they began their second year of High School. The two best friends change schools hoping to have a fresh start, and along the way they meet new friends, have tones of crazy adventures, and maybe even find love. ToothxBunny JackxOC PitchxOC
1. Chapter 1

Cosmio: Allie and Snow, The charters from IzzyMaster's story ROTG: Protection, start a new adventure as they began their second year of High School. The two best friends Chang schools hoping to have a fresh start, and along the way they meet new friends, have tones of crazy adventures, and maybe even find love ;)

Allie belongs to IzzyMaster, Snow belongs to CosmioStarGirl(a.k.a Me :D) and then rest of the ROTG cast belongs to DreamWorks, I do not own them :'(

Allie 15 - Sophomore

Snow 15 - Sophomore

Jack 16 - Junior

Tooth 18 - Senior

North 19 - Senior

Bunny 19 - Senior

Sandy 18 - Senior

Pitch 18 - Senior

* * *

**Chapter:****1**

"Guardian High" The two girls stood in front of the school "Our new home..."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Allie?" A small girl asked as she followed behind her taller friend.

"Snow, everything's gonna be fine! Now" The taller girl turned, facing Snow with a big smile "It's our first day, at a new school, smile a little! Things will be different here..." Snow frowned at the memory of their old school. Shaking her head, she straitened her shirt. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, a small white scarf and a pair of blue flats. Allie on the other hand wore a; dark green long sleeve shirt, green shorts with black leggings on underneath, back fingerless gloves, and black comeback boots.

Soon they reached their new class. "Great, our first day and were already five minuets late" Snow groaned as they entered the class. _'And of all things it just __**HAD**__ to be math!_' She thought as they walked over to the teacher's desk, the once loud class now quiet as they all stared at the two girls. As the teacher went over the girls schedules Snow nervously twisted some of her snow-white hair around her finger. One of the many things she had done to herself during seventh grade. She had bleached her brown hair white, which only got her weird looks and stairs from other people, but she didn't regret it. The only thing she regret was getting her belly button pierced, that was a mistake.

"We'll class" the teacher finally stood "We have two new students joining us, now introduce yourselves" He instructed, and as they opened their mouths the door opened...

Standing in the doorway of the class was a white haired boy "S-sorry I'm late!" He panted, and the teacher sighed in annoyance.

"It's so nice of you to finally join us Jackson, now take you seat" As the boy did that the teacher turned back to the girls, gesturing for them to continue.

"I'm Allie Temerity. It's nice to meet you" She smiled and steeped back to let Snow introduce herself.

"The names Kaity, Kaity Hunter" And with that, Mr. Lopez took over the class again.

"Okay, Miss. Temerity take the seat next to the window and Miss. Hunter..." He looked around until he finally spotted a seat "You can take the seat across from Jackson" With a small nod the girls took their seats.

Time seamed to stop as Snow sat through the class._ 'God, can this class go any slower?! Of all the classes we have it just __**HAD**__ to be math!' _Out of boredom she plugged her headphones in and her eyes wander around the room, and they seemed to stop on the boy sitting across from her. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, brown slightly baggy jeans, and a pair of white k-swish shoes. But what caught her attention was his white hair. She didn't realize she was staring until a pair of icy blue met deep brown. "Miss. Hunter" She was captivated with the icy color "Miss. Hunter" The eyes didn't give off a cold feeling but more like a childish, playful side "Miss. Hunter!"

"Huh?" She broke away from the eyes, turning to face an annoyed Mr. Lopez.

"Please pay attention Miss. Hunter. You might be new here but you still need to learn, now as I was saying..." As he went back to teaching, she quickly glanced at the boy again only to find him looking out the window, only allowing her to see the back his head.

* * *

When class was finally over everyone quickly exited the room "Freedom!" Snow cheered "God, that was freaking torturer!"

"It wasn't that bad" Snow turned and gave Allie a blank stare "Hey, it could have been worse!" Allie had put her hands up in a defending pose before she grabbed her schedule from her bag "We'll looks like I got drama" Allie peeked over her schedule as Snow looked over her own schedule. A smile slipped onto Snows face as she found that they had the same class. And with that the girls headed towards drama.

The class wasn't far from their last class and they reached it in minutes. When they entered the there was a sudden scream "Watch out!" Someone suddenly crashed into Snow as they entered the room, and the two fell to the floor. "Ow" Snow groaned, rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A voice squealed. Snow opened her eyes to find a girl with big violet eyes kneeling in front of her. The girl had short black hair with a bunch of highlights colored in greens, blues, and purples.

"You all right sheila?" A sudden hand appeared in front of her face. Looking up she was met with deep green eyes. She grabbed the hand, only realizing it when the boy lifted her up "Up ya go, ya little ankle biter" He said in a clear Australian accent.

The two apologized and headed towards the back of the class, grouping with a few other teens. Snow stood with a dumbfounded look "What the hell just happened?" She asked giving her friend a questioning look, which was returned with a small shrug from Allie.

"Good morning class!" A young woman entered the room, walking over to her desk and jested for the girls to step forward. "Everyone, we have two new students! Welcome to the world of art!" The teacher smiled as she gave a small bow "Now, I have already split the class into groups, so which group can I add you both to?"

"They can join our group!" The violet eyed girl called.

"Ah, thank you Toothiana" She turned back to the girls and smiled as they quickly walked over to the group. "Now then your groups will..." As they walked towards the group, something white caught her attention. 'No way...' The boy with white hair was sitting at the back of the group, headphones plugged in. She couldn't help but stare at him. He suddenly looked up as if he knew she was staring. A smirk danced onto his face as they watched each other "Snow!?"

"Huh?" Snow turned and found the eyes of the other teens all on her as Allie waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh, um... hi I'm Snow" she introduced herself and sat down next to Allie.

"Hi Snow! I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth!" The energetic girl smiled. "And this is Bunny" She turned and pointed to the green-eyed boy, with black hair that was slightly turned up in the front.

"G'day, mates. The names E. Aster Bunnymund." The Australian nodded and they turned back to, Tooth.

"And that's North" She pointed to the bigger teen with short shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah I'm Nicholas St. North, but call me North my friends!" He laughed with a thick russian accent.

"And this is Sandy"

A shorter boy with blond hair and brown eyes stepped forward with a soft smile and a notebook in hand. They looked down at the notebook and read "My names Sanderson ManSnoozie, please just call me Sandy" The girls looked at each other and mouthed 'mute' then turned back, facing the older teens. "It's nice to meet you all!" Allie smiled when Tooth stood up slightly.

"Wait theirs still one more!" Everyone turned to face the white-haired boy "That's Jack" He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. It might have been her imagination, but he seamed to have a playful glint in his eyes as he smiled at them.

"Alright class" we all looked over to the teacher "Each group will have to act out a scene from a certain Disney movie. You could choose any one of them. Good luck!" The teacher stated as she went back to her desk.

"Oh yay! Lets do a scene from Tinkerbell!" suggested Tooth with a smile.

"You just want to do that movie because it has fairies in it." Jack spoke up.

"We'll I'm a fairy fan!" she countered, happily.

"I say we do something from Beauty and The Beast." suggested North. Sandy scribbled something in his notepad. 'Tangled?'

"How 'bout the Jungle Book?" asked Aster.

"Wreck it Ralph!" yelled Allie. Almost everyone in the room turned to look at her before returning to their work. The rest of the group gave her strange looks. "What? It's a Disney movie."

"What about Snow White?" asked Jack as everyone turned to face him. "I mean we already have someone named Snow in here." Snow's eyes widened in realization. Before she could protest, everybody started to agree with the idea.

"What?! Why do I have to be her?" She complained.

"Oh come on Snow. If you do this I'll be whatever character you want me to be." Allie pleaded. "I promise." A smirk formed on Snow's face.

"Now that's a deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:**** 2**

"The witch" Allie repeated.  
"Yep. The witch." Kaity repeated again "You said I could chose" Kaity said with an innocent smile.  
"Eh, what the heck. I'm the witch." Allie stated as Kaity gave a little fist bump to the air. "Okay now what about the other roles?"  
"I'll be Toy Maker!" North beamed as he calmed the role.  
"I'll be the Hunts man, mates" Aster stated leaning back in his chair.  
"I guess I'm Snow White. Oh and I want to make this clear..." Everyone had their attention on Kaity "I don't sing." She stated as she leans back.  
"But that's part of the movie" Allie protested.  
"I don't sing"  
"But-"  
"No" The group chuckled a little as the two argued when an idea hit Tooth.  
"Oh! Jack can be the Prince!" Tooth squealed and there was a _**'thunk'**_.  
"What?!" Jack yelled causing the class to stare at the group once again before turning back to their work "Why do I have to be the prince?"  
"Welcome to my world" Snow mumbled and Tooth nudged her arm slightly "What? Just saying."  
"We'll, it was your idea to do Snow White, Jack" Tooth stated "It's only fair that you're the prince!" Tooth crossed her arm over her chest, happy with her statement.  
"Frostbite, as the prince?! Haha!" Asters chair had fallen back as he broke into laughter on the floor. "Now that, that's funny!"  
Jack glared at the older boy as he laughed "What's so funny about me being a prince?"  
"A lot of things" Aster stated as he sat back up "your nothing like a prince" he chuckled as Jack continued to glare at him.  
"I can be a better prince than you, kangaroo" Jack stated as Aster started to glare back at him.  
"That rhymed" Snow giggled as the two boys glared at each other.  
The bell suddenly rang, announcing the end of second period. "Saved by bell" North mumbled as Tooth let out a sigh of relief. They all gathered their things and left the class.  
"We'll that was different" Kaity stated, looking at her schedule as the two girls walked down the hall. "We'll looks like I got P.E., Music, and then we finally get some lunch." Kaity smiled, looking up at Allie as she checked her own schedule.  
"Hmmm I have L.A. honors; guitar and then I get lunch. Well I'll see you at lunch!" Allie waved and walked off to her class. As she walked off Kaity stood still as everyone walked right past her. She took in a deep breath and headed to P.E.  
(*Jack's P.O.V.*)  
"Okay class today we will be running the cross county mile. Your time WILL be recorded so you all better pass!" Mr. Nelson announced to our class 'Heh, this is going to be fun' I though with a smile.  
When we all reached the track I took my place at the front when I heard "Heh, well if it isn't Frostbite" a growl from behind me. I rolled my eyes, putting on my best smile as I turned around.  
"Bunny!" I smiled at the older teen "Your not still made about earlier are ya?" I asked giving him an innocent smile. His eyes twitched, giving me the response I aimed for.  
"Yes." He smirked "But I've gotta way to settle it."  
"Oh yea rabbit?" I looked at him curiously "How do ya plan on doing that?"  
"By beating your sorry butt!" The sound of a whistle signaled the start of the race and we took off.  
We were far ahead of all the other classes but we were caught at the same pace "Hop to it rabbit! Keep ahead!" I yelled pulling ahead slightly.  
"Yea right! Look, I'd tell ya to keep out of my way, but really what's the point! Cause ya' ain't gonna keep up any way!" He called back.  
"Is that a challenge cottontail?!" I eyed him, a playful smile forming on my lips.  
"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit mate!" He pulled ahead and I raced after him, laughing. We were getting closer and closer to the finish line with me finally in the lead when something white caught my eye 'heh, little snowflake' Suddenly my foot slipped on a small rock and I started to fall but I quickly regained my balance. unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough and Bunny took the lead just as we crossed the finish line. "Ha! What I tell ya' mate!" He boasted a smile on his face. I scolded and walked past him.  
"What ever..."  
(*Normal P.O.V.*)  
"I hate P.E..." Kaity growled as she made her way to her next class. Soon she reached the music room. Taking a deep breath she walked in. The teacher looked up from his desk.  
"Ah you must be our new student." He announced as she walked over to his desk. "I'm Mr. Smith, welcome to music vocals." Kaity instantly froze.  
"V-vocal?! No, no, no I can't sing!" She franticly explained to the teacher. Mr. Smith only chuckled.  
"Everyone can sing my dear. Heh this reminds me of the first day of school when I said the same thing to him" He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "Now Miss. Hunter, go ahead and take a seat." a little confused, Kaity turned around and looked for a seat when something caught her eyes and a little smile formed on her lips as she headed for the back of the class.  
"This seat taken?" Jack turned away from the window to find Kaity placing a hand on the chair next to him. He shook his head and she quickly sat down.  
"So Snowflake" Jack turned to her "I thought you said you can't sing?" Kaity turned to him raising an eyebrow at the nickname.  
"Snowflake?" She asked "You know you can just call me Snow, right?"  
"Yea I know. It's your nickname!" He explained "Like how I call Aster, Bunny" Snow giggled. "Now, you didn't answer my question. I thought you couldn't sing?" He asked leaning back in his chair slightly "You're the last person I expected to see here"  
"I never said I couldn't sing, I said I won't sing." She stated and turned to him "And I could say the same thing to you. You really are the last person I expected to see here."  
"I didn't choose to be in here." Jack said as he turned fully to her.  
"Heh looks like we're stuck in the same boat. I didn't want to be in this class ether." She turned to face him as we'll when the teacher finally announced the class's assignment.  
"Class, in one week, all of you are required to pick a song and perform it in front of the class." Mr. Smith explained.  
"What?!" Jack and Kaity stood up, yelling in unison just as the bell rang. _'Oh this is going to be Sooo much fun' _they both thought as they left the class, sulking.


End file.
